Struggling with perfection
by Art-Freak-of-NATURE
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a girl with a perfect family and perfect friends with perfect grades. But when she looks in a mirror, she sees a not so perfect self. Sasuke Uchiha, A pyro, Sent to Konoha Mental Institute. Will they live long enough to see eachother?SasSak
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, a girl with a perfect family and perfect friends with perfect grades. But when she looks in a mirror, she sees a not so perfect self. Struggling with wanting a perfect appearance of beauty, she takes it to the next level. What happens when she gets found out? SASUSAKU.

"Words," Talking

_'Thoughts' thinking_

**'demons' Inner Sakura**

I do not own Naruto. (: I may add some characters of my own in this later throughout the chapters. We'll see!

Please, Enjoy! :D

**Prologue**

After binging on a large breakfast, She finally felt overly full. Glancing in a mirror, her cat like emerald green eyes narrowed at her reflection. Her bubble gum pink hair fell limp and lifeless against her shoulders, a roll of fat pale skin over tight jeans was taunting her. As if to say, "I'm not good enough to look beautiful." Taking up to that challenge, Sakura leaned over the toilet, and vomited all in the toilet. Once every ounce of calorie was emptied out of her stomach, she leaned against the wall in exhaustion.

_'How did this happen?' _Eyes closed in thought.

**'Because you need to be perfect.' **She closed her eyes tighter, trying to block out the inner demons, the cause of her pain.

_'Go away!'_ She though back to the demon. The inner demon laughed, and she felt tears gather in her eyes.

**'You think this is all MY fault? I'm only trying to help you! Do you want to be fat? Do you ever want to get Sasuke Uchiha to notice you? No guy will ever notice you, they'll only look at you in disgust with your fat rolls. You're nothing without me.' **

Sakura opened her eyes in realization, how right her inner demon is. Leaning over the toilet again, she shoved her finger as far down her throat as possible. To purge anymore painful demons of hers down the toilet.

That's when the door creaked open.

"Sakura!"

Blurry eyes slithered up to the figure before her, a mass of white blond hair came at her with a strong force.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Blondie's voice yelled out. She was quite obnoxious, interrupting her purging, Sakura Thought with anger. She didn't recognize the figure standing before her, and she wondered how she even got here.

Dialing, She heard dialing now, the dial of a phone maybe?

"Yes, I need help. I found my friend leaning against the toilet, she doesn't even recognize me."

Sirens, She heard now, and realization dawned upon her. Wild with anger she got up and pushed against blondie with a strength she didn't know she had.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, Strong bodies holding her tight, preventing her from running. Her fiery eyes looked at blondie with hatred, the cause of all this. Fiery eyes softened as she realized blondie was crying now.

'_Why?' _ Was Sakura's last though before darkness accepted her with open arms.

/

Author's note:

So, What do you think? Should I write more? (: If I get enough reviews telling me they like it, I promise I'll make the first chapter long and exciting.

Please review! I'll love you forever!


	2. Chapter 1: Not so insane

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, a girl with a perfect family and perfect friends with perfect grades. But when she looks in a mirror, she sees a not so perfect self. Struggling with wanting a perfect appearance of beauty, she takes it to the next level. What happens when she gets found out? SASUSAKU.

"Words," Talking

_'Thoughts' thinking_

**'demons' Inner Sakura**

_'Flashbacks'_

Again, I do not own Naruto.

I remember, I got my first review and I was excited! I want people to love my stories and get into it as much as I have. To feel what all my characters are feeling as well. I hope you enjoy my first chapter, leading up to the prologue.

Chapter 1: Not quite insane...

The sound of a blaring alarm clock rang throughout the room as well as the sound of a bang as it was being thrown against a wall. A pink mass of hair sighed in frustration of having to leave the comfort of her bed and got up. She threw off her pajamas and stood in front of the mirror, she glared in dissatisfaction of the image before her. Stripping the rest of her clothes off, she hopped in the shower to get ready for school.

"Sakura! Sakura!" The said pink haired girl turned around at the call of her name and smiled.

_'Ino.'_ She thought, and laughed as she got tackled in a hug.

"I m so glad to see you! How was your summer?" Sakura winced at the loud voice her best friend had and told of the events her summer held.

"Wow! At least you did something, I was stuck in summer school all summer." Ino pouted and Sakura laughed at her lazy friend. It seems so unreal, how not to long ago she was forced out of the states for summer camp, lonely and depressed with strange kids. Now, she was home. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about Forehead girl?" Ino asked loudly. Sakura twitched at her old nickname since grade school and glared at Ino.

"Ino-pig!"

Head to head with her best friend as always, they both busted out laughing.

Sirens could be heard and Sakura's ears perked up at the thought and turned her head to the loud blaring of gossip from nosy strangers.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I heard he set the house on fire."

"Why would he do that?"

"His brother murdered his parents, what do you expect from a troubled child?"

"Poor kid..."

Ignoring all the gossip, Sakura went straight to the source.

"Officer, what happened?" She asked kindly, putting on her best smile.

The said officer looked at her, a stern stoic look on his face and pushed her back a little, away from the scene.

"Miss, I'm sorry but please step away from the scene. I am not authorized to tell you anything."

Sakura sighed and walked back over to Ino.

"Come on forehead girl, we have to be in school in 5 minutes!"

Not able to escape from Ino's iron grip, Sakura was being dragged back to the school. Taking one last look back, she saw the young Uchiha glare at her with anguish and hatred, the look struck her in a shock. Next thing she new, she was in class, sitting next to Ino, gossip spreading through class like wild fire.

"Oh my gosh! Poor Sasuke!"

"I know, but he looked so hot!"

"I know right? Gosh I wish he'd just look at me.."

So many of his fan girls swooned at how much is bad boy status has made him even more hot then he already was. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, not showing that she secretly and silently agreed. Just then an awfully young looking teacher walked in, with gray hair and piercing dark eyes(Er.. Eye?) while most of his face was covered.

Sakura stared and wondered how he was so young but had gray hair,_'Prematurely graying, maybe?'_ was her thought. Then again she shouldn't dwell, considering she had pink hair.

"Hello students, I'm going to be your teacher this year, Hatake Kakashi. Call me Kakashi." He smiled with his one eye and the students stared at him strangely.

Sakura's day went by just as strange as it started, but oddly fast to where the next thing she knew, she was in her room, staring at her reflection.

Turning from side to side, she grimaced at her reflection in horror, a flash of light lit up the mirror and Sakura turned around.

_'Sasuke?'_ On the news, Sasuke's picture stared back at her and she turned the volume up.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been convicted into Konoha Mental institute for starting a fire and was claimed insane for he has announced that he did it with his mouth."

"I'm not insane! I swear! I did some hand motions and next thing I knew, there was fire coming out of my mouth and threw my fingers!" His rough voice echoed on the television screen. Sakura blinked in shock, '_I never thought Sasuke to be insane... But I guess that explains why he was so quite and seemed... Strange.' _

**'And you aren't?' **A voice rang through her head and Sakura's eyes widened.

_'I thought I got rid of you over summer!' _Her inner demon chuckled at her, as if taunting, mocking her.

**'Silly girl... You can't get rid of me.' **Clenching her eyes she threw a pillow over her face, trying to make the voice go away.

"GO AWAY!" She screeched.

"Sakura?" A soft voice called as the door opened, "Are you alright?" Her mother asked.

Sakura moved the pillow and looked at her mother, biting her lip expecting a voice to ring through her head again.

Nothing.

She smiled in triumph, _'Can't get rid of you, huh?' _Silence answered her again.

"I'm fine mom, Just thought I saw a bug." Her mother smiled in relief and closed the door.

Sakura turned back to the screen, Sasukes picture still staring at her, calling out her lies.

Sakura sighed and turned off the screen, falling back on the bed and closing her eyes gently.

Images appeared before her eyes... Images of her summer.

_' "Sakura! Sakura! What are you doing?" Someone screeched at her, and she laughed mockingly at the girl screaming at her. _

"_What are you talking about?" _

_The girl stared at her in horror, at the pink haired girl as if she was the most insane person she's ever met. As if she was a freak, well that girl was not to far off._

"_Your... Your...!"'_

Sakura sprang up in a sweat, and looked at the clock across from her, red lights blinking on the floor.

_'Maybe Sasuke isn't so insane...' _Her thoughts drifted off as sleep consumed her being, as well as the nightmares that await her.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors note:

That is the end of the first chapter. I know I've been focusing on Sakura quite a bit in the beginnings but you'll understand why once you read further into it. It's not always going to be about Sakura, I'm sorry it may seem like it. (: But I know there are other characters that people want to read about, but don't worry! They'll get there turns! Just keep reviewing and I promise you, you'll get them. Just tell me who else you want to see more as well as what you thought of the first chapter.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Murderer

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, a girl with a perfect family and perfect friends with perfect grades. But when she looks in a mirror, she sees a not so perfect self. Struggling with wanting a perfect appearance of beauty, she takes it to the next level. What happens when she gets found out? SASUSAKU.

"Words," Talking

_'Thoughts' thinking_

**'demons' Inner Sakura**

_'Flashbacks'_

*Someone asked me if Sasuke or Sakura or any of them have any ninja powers in "Struggling with perfection" To be honest.. I'm not quite ready to reveal that yet because I'm not so sure. I'm trying to make this sort of supernatural in a way but I still want it to be realistic as well... It's sort of complicated.

ANYWAY!

Enjoy this chapter (: CHAPTER THREE!

Btw, I do NOT own Naruto... Even though I wish I did.

* * *

* * *

"Struggling with perfection"

Chapter two:

It's been quite a few days since that flashback of summer camp and Sakura looked like a mess. Limp pink hair, Creamy skin looking as pale as paper, and her usual sparkling emerald eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"Forehead, Whats been going on with you? You haven't been acting like your usual self.." Ino pointed out obviously, but in a worried way.

Sakura just stared at her, not quite sure how to respond. Ino's worry started to drift into the anger zone.

"Fine! Talk to me when your acting like yourself again!" Ino stormed off.

The pink haired girl stared off after her blond haired friend in a tortured manner.

**'That's okay.. We don't need her. We don't need ANYONE.'**

Sakura bit her lip, tears gathering in her eyes. _'Why won't you go away?" _She thought in a dejected tone, giving up.

**'Because I'm part of you.' **Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom, she was in school and the bell has not yet rang. Ino was right... She DID look terrible.

Silently, she started to cry.

_'Oh Ino... I wish I could tell you.'_

**'Go in the bathroom. Do it!' **The demon yelled in her head, and Sakura did as the demon demanded. She walked in the stall and did what has been destroying her physical appearance.

She purged.

The bell rang, signaling its time for class. Sakura ran, knowing that she was going to be late.

There was screams, a male scream. Sakura stopped suddenly and turned to the sound. A large figure of dark blond hair ran passed her, as well as three other dark figures.

"...What?" Sakura asked in shock.

"MOVE!" It was the police.

_'What are they doing in our school?' _Sakura worried, that large dark blond blur looked oddly familiar.

Sakura chased after them, feeling a sense of familiarity. There was growls coming from the figure that the police was chasing after, and she stopped to watch.

"Naruto...?"

A demonic sort of aura was surrounding the usually joyful blond in such a grotesque manner that Sakura felt her eyes tear somewhat. Naruto let out a growl of anger, his eyes red with the lust for their blood.

Sakura screamed.

_'It was dark._

"_Sakura... Please..." Blood, Everywhere!_

Then...

Everything went dark.

"Miss... Miss."

_'Shaking... Why is the earth shaking?' _

"MISS!" Sakura bolted up right at the yell and turned her head to see a doctor.

"Oh good. Your awake." Sakura bit her lip in worry.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Sakura was in a panic, asking the said doctor a million questions.

"Your in the hospital... I was told you were attacked and fainted." Sakura stared at the doctor in blank questioning. Then she really looked at her, the doctor didn't look like a doctor at all if it weren't for the coat. She has long blond hair in pig tails and stunning almond eyes, what made her look so unprofessional though... Was the rather large bust.

_'Might as well work at hooters...' _Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing at her thought.

"Is there anything wrong with me?" Sakura asked, once she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Just a minor concussion, your free to go." The big busted woman smiled at the pink haired girl, and handed her, her belongings.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled out, and ran after the doctor, remembering a rather important question she needed to ask before she left.

"Where's Naruto?"

The doctor froze and turned around to face the girl with a grave look on her face.

"Konoha Mental Institute." With that said, the doctor left in a hurry. Sakura stared after her... Wondering.

_'What happened?'_ After finishing changing, she left.

As Sakura was walking, she felt her head ache.

"Ack!" She clutched at her head in anguish and clenched her eyes so tightly together, she could see stars.

"It hurts..." She whimpered.

**'Suck it up.'** Opening her eyes, she listened to the demand and kept walking. Emerald eyes glanced around cautiously, noticing how dark it is outside.

"I wonder why my parents haven't said anything..." Her thoughts trailed off and stopped when she heard her phone ringing and smiled.

"Hello?" She asked cheerily, expecting it to be her parents.

It wasn't.

"I know what happened...Murderer." The line went dead and Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

It's been two weeks since the phone call, and Sakura's look went from bad.. To worse. Everywhere she looked, she was paranoid, looking for that certain person that knew... And probably knew EVERYTHNG. As the days went by more... Sakura started to feel safe and slowly started to relax.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura chased after her former female best friend, and She halted and turned to look at Sakura with such an angry look.

"What?" Her voice was cold, uncaring.

"I'm sorry... I know I haven't been fair to you but, everything is fine and settled now." She put on her best smile. Ino's cold stare stayed cold.

"Okay. Glad to hear it." With nothing else left to say, She left. Leaving Sakura to wonder what's going on...

Another day went passed, Sakura started to get more depressed. Giving in every single day to her inner demons, her stomach always running empty. Her appearance started to change more, she's been losing weight... But no one seemed to notice.

_'Good.'_ She didn't want anyone too, That would just make the demon more angry.

The phone rang, Hoping it was Ino, Sakura answered.

"Hello?" She asked urgently, her hopes up.

"Murderer." A dial tone rang in her ear, and she felt tears gather in her eyes.

_'Who knows? How?'_ So many more questions were swarming in her head as she felt her inner demon slowly awaken again.

**'Ignore it, right now... We have more important things to worry about.'**

_'Whats more important then the caller?' _She felt anger prickle at her.

**'Go... Do it.'**

_'No! I won't do it anymore!' _

**'Fine, then I will!' **Sakuras eyes grew wide with shock and felt a cold feeling fall upon her body. She shivered and coughed, leaning against the wall for support. A tight hold grabbed a hold of her heart and she felt herself slowly start to slip away.

"That's right... Let me do it." A coy smile light up Sakura's face as she made her way to the bathroom, just as she purged, someone walked in and she was caught.

"S-Sakura!" Her mothers eyes stared at her in horror and the demon felt a smile slowly find its way to her face.

"Oh, hello mother." Sakura grabbed her mothers neck and pushed her roughly against the wall, her eyes growing dark.

"S-Sak..." Horrified eyes started to well up with tears, and Sakuras smile grew.

"Whats wrong? Can't breathe? Good." She held tighter, all of a sudden she heard a slam.

"Wh-what?" Police slammed into her room, pushing Sakura away from her mother and holding her down.

"Fuck! You bitch!" Sakuras widly angry eyes glared at her mother in hatred, and her mother started to sob.

"I'm sorry Sakura!" She cried harder and Sakuras eyes became more dark.

"No your not... You never were, so save your words." With those last lines said to her mother, she blacked out.

A scream was heard in the darkness of the rooms.

"LET ME OUT!" Sakura cried out, "WHY AM I HERE?" She was becoming paranoid and started to cry harder. Punching the wall until her knuckles began to bleed and bruise. Leaning against the wall in exhaustion, she stared out the window from the door blankly, giving up.

_'Footsteps... I hear footsteps...'_

Sakuras eyes drifted and opened when she heard the door creak open.

"Miss Haruno... Come with me." It was a stern, scary looking woman. With dark purple hair and blank plain brown eyes. She wore fishnets with her police uniform in a revealing manner, as if just dressed up for Halloween. Sakura followed the stern woman anyway.

It was a long hall of blue and white, bright lights flickering above her head. They walked as if for hours, until they finally came upon a door. Sakura stared at it as if it was foreign.

"What are you waiting for? Walk on in." The woman pushed Sakura to the door, like a 5 year old on her first day of kintergarden.

Sakura walked in.

"Hello Sakura." It was the big busted doctor.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" Sakuras voice was soft, filled with fear as well as her eyes. The doctor didn't hold any sympathy for the frightened girl.

"Your in Konoha Mental Institute."

Sakura froze and stared at the doctor as if she suddenly grew two heads and a tail.

"W-why?"

Sakuras nerves grew, already knowing the answer.

"We know what happened over the summer, Sakura."

With that said, Sakura blanked, wondering if her life will ever be the same at this point, knowing that it won't.

/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

:D So I finally finished chapter three! I wanted to keep up with the suspense and the enigma of the chapter so it was kinda difficult.

I just wanted to scream "OMG OMG OMG! THIS IS GONNA HAPPEN!" But being a good person, I know some people hate spoilers... plus I'm not so sure myself XD

I mean I have an idea... but yeah o: need to think about it more.

Anyway! Comment please? (: I'll love you forever!

K PEACE!:D


	4. Author's note

Author's note:

Well, This isn't chapter 3, Yeah disappointment..

Not really.

I'm not sure if people are liking "Struggling with perfection", I'm already starting on a new story, "Falling for a fantasy" I want to continue with "Struggling with perfection" because its a really exciting story throughout the chapters.

It might be a bore at first, but some of the awesomest stories start out that way, right?

Chapter 3 should be more action packed and have more characters in it, I promise.

But I at least wanna get to 20 reviews if you want to keep reading it.

Here's a summary for "Falling for a fantasy" review please and tell me what you think (:

ENJOY!

P.S.

I'll also give a shout out to those 20 people with thanks that review and read and review YOUR stories, I promise. (:

"Falling for a fantasy"

Sakura is an artist on block, looking for her inspiration. Then one night, she stumbled upon her inspiration.. His name... Sasuke Uchiha. Not knowing anything about him or what exactly shes getting herself into. Or even if he's real... It's mainly SasXSak, but theres NaruXHina, ShikaXIno, and NejiXTen.


End file.
